The Secrets
by Tonai
Summary: a death sentance, a rescue and now a guild of saviours and/or teenage assasins. could HInatas life get any worse?


**The Secrets**

**Naruto Fic**

**I do not own Naruto**

**3rd fanfiction! I randomly got the idea when me and my sister were talking about waffles for some strange reason. Anyway, hopefully I can do well on this one. On with the show! **

(Hinata POV)

"Onee-chan, Father wants to see you." I would have dreaded those words if I knew what was going to follow them.

"Do you know what its about Hanabi?"

"Not really. He only looked really angry and evil at the same time." I knew something really bad was going to happen right then. I sighed and trudged up the stairs to my fathers study. The Hyuuga family were the police corps in a small village off the west of Sunagakure. While I walked upstairs all the maids gave me sympathetic looks. When I stepped outside fathers study I instantly froze.

"Hinata? Is that you? Come in." I heard some sort of rough material moving around. I can't disobey fathers orders though. I opened the paper panel door to see father sitting at his desk shuffling through papers. I don't sense any danger...

"You were always a foolish one Cousin." a strip of cloth went over my face and immediately made me feel drowsy.

"Your death will do this family good." death? Neji...father...why? Chloroform...then everything went black.

The next thing I remember was everything was still black even when I opened my eyes...I think. I was being lifted into the air a little then I crashed back down onto metal. My shoulder hurts now. I tried rolling over but I found that my hands were bound behind my back and my feet were tied together also. I actually half expected myself to wake up dead. Wait...what?

"Uncle! There's somebody on the road!" we abruptly stopped and sent me rolling into the front of the metal.

"So there is. Should we run them over?"

"you're already going to kill your daughter. Why a random stranger?" I heard father take a breath to respond but the windows crashed in.

"Where do you think your going Hiashi Hyuuga? We heard about what your planning to do that includes a body." a male voice?

"What the hell are you guys on about? We're just taking a drive." Neji is still on fathers side I see.

"Give it up gayboy. I have informative people in Suna. They told me EVERYTHING." I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so precarious. That was another male voice. It was deeper this time.

"That's right. The apparently strong Hyuuga men are afraid of 15 year-olds." a female voice? I'm not on my own then. "open the trunk or there will be blood."

"Hopefully the blood of my Daughter." a sharp sound of bones crunching and flesh hitting flesh sounded throughout the vicinity.

"Okay, okay, you can take her." Neji? I didn't expect that from you. Should I yell out for them? ...nah, probably a bad idea. The trunk opened surprisingly. I didn't really expect that it would. If there was light I didn't see any. I must be blindfolded and gagged. Well, not gagged as much. More like a strip of cloth around my mouth. I tried moving my lips and confirmed that my mouth was also taped up.

"shrimp, you know what to do." a minute later there was two thumps on what was possibly the dashboard. "Alright, lets get the girl out of the trunk then we can head home before Jiraya gets worried."

"You can carry her Onee-sama. If she wakes up while I'm carrying her I might get hit."

"Ditto."

"You two are such wimps." the female sighed before she rolled me over and lifted me. I felt the ropes around my feet loosen then fall. My hands were untied, linked around somebody's neck then tied again.

"That's so she doesn't fall off."

"Good idea Shrimp."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because it annoys you." her hands slipped under my knees and linked at the front before they all set off running.

**First chapter! WOOOO! A plot bunny has been perched on my shoulder all week whispering this to me. Annoying little bugger. Anyway, who do you think the three mysterious teenagers are? Tbh...i forgot a couple of times myself "^_^ anyway, R&R!**


End file.
